


knocked your heart right outta sync

by doubtthestars



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubtthestars/pseuds/doubtthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco gets a call after renewing his contract and Mario demands some things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	knocked your heart right outta sync

"2019 without a buy-out clause, Marco?" Mario hadn't bothered with a text or a tweet to congratulate his decision. The morning had come with the news and Mario should've known better than to trust the media in their 'March decisions' rumor. 

"Yeah, well, I learned from your mistakes." He says it plainly, not making a joke of it or bitter about where their lives had branched off from each others. Marco held his jersey, yellow and black, and tried to imagine Mario with a similar one but couldn't. He didn't belong to those colors anymore.

Mario stays quiet for a moment as Marco idly traces the letters of 'Reus' on the back of the shirt. 

"2019 is good, gives us time." Mario clears his throat and Marco isn't sure if his heart has picked up speed or has been beating that fast all along. 

"For what, sunny?" There are a million things Mario could be thinking of right now, but Marco only wants to hear one and he feels ridiculous because this wasn't some TV reality where everything had its time and place for ratings. He is wrinkling the jersey in his grip and almost bites his tongue with how fast he says it.

"Iloveyou." 

"To win the world cup together." is simultaneously said on the other side of the line and Marco is sure his face is red. 

"I love you too, idiot. But seriously, we'll have to win it in Russia after we win the Euro." Marco is smiling like the proclaimed idiot he is, because Mario was stupidly ambitious sometimes. He had already gotten a taste of victory and wanted more, wouldn't stop until he got it once again. 

"You're the idiot. two international trophies in four years, that's a little much isn't it?" Mario snorted.

"No, I have faith in us. Besides the Euro will be easy with Basti and the others still there. It's afterwards that gets tricky." It is too easy to read between the lines for Marco. Mario is expecting him to be there with him this time, not out injured while they make history. Maybe it wasn't just the winning that Mario was concerned with, but the company kept during those moments.

"Next time, you won't have to wave my _stolen_ jersey around like a lunatic." 

"It was _borrowed_. Not my fault you forgot it in my room and you're damn right I won't have to. The next time they'll be talking about us winning together like it should be." There are other voices on Mario's end and he says something back to them.

"I have to go, but I'm proud of your decision. See you on the field, yeah?" Marco brushes his hair back and laughs, because he didn't expect Mario's words to mean so much to him, filling him with a fuzzy sense of accomplishment. He was so sappy. 

"Next time, I'll score two goals against your side." Mario hangs up but texts him immediately after.

_Don't bet on it, Reus._

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to celebrate the news with a little drabble. I call gotzeus minor-league schweinski for a reason and this is why.


End file.
